


I'm An Addict

by KanraKixystix



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Marking, Morally Grey Obi-wan, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Obi-wan is an addiction, and the only cure is his lips all over Anakin's skin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 400





	I'm An Addict

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Star Wars fic I think I've ever published anywhere, not to mention within the last decade or so. That in mind, I hope this goes over well. Thank you for reading!

It starts slow, incredibly so, and Anakin is  _ burning _ from the lips along his jaw and the sheer presence of perfect that his him grasped tightly. Obi-wan drags his hands, calloused from war but so impossibly soft and gentle over his torso. His fingers dip and press into every crevasse and dimple of his flesh, and a staggered gasp falls from Anakin’s lips, cracked from panting, as the scratch of his Master’s beard against his neck makes him shiver. A hot kiss placed just beneath his ear.

“You are so bad for me,” Obi-wan breathes at the same time that he ruts against the sweet curve of Anakin’s ass, and Anakin all but completely melts into him, desperate for the slide of Obi-wan’s chest against his bare back. 

“You love it,” Anakin accuses with a moan and a smirk, and reaches behind him to curl his fingers into Obi-wan’s hair. Obi-wan doesn’t need to vocalize his response. Anakin can feel it through their shared bond that he’s right. Oh, what the council would say if they knew how they’ve reinforced their connection, how they’ve built walls to keep it from being severed and deepened it more than any former master and padawan pair ever should. 

They’re addicts, both of them, constantly craving the taste of the other’s lips, chasing the high that thrums through their veins when their skin sticks and their moans consume them. It’s far beyond an infatuation by now, an excuse to ride out the adrenaline from battle. No, this is something intimate, and Anakin can feel it in every beautifully scorching gaze Obi-wan gives him.

This is possession. This is a vow that they’ve pledged over and over again without shame. If anyone ever knew the intensity of their connection, the attachment they’d formed, they be done for, and it was a fact that they very well knew. Still, as Obi-wan shifted and laid him on his back, as Anakin hooked his legs over his hips and drew him down for a heated kiss, there were no reservations, no hesitations. Their bond sang as Obi-wan filled him and Anakin all but pushed himself down, needy and desperate to  _ feel _ him.

“Stars, Anakin,” Obi-wan moans into his ear and Anakin shivers as he drags blunt nails along the ridge of his spine, dragging him closer still.

“Master, please,” he purrs, casting his desires into their bond. He wants Obi-wan to consume him, to tell him how he can’t live without him, will never have another like this. Within seconds he feels the puncture of his flesh between hungry teeth, followed by a lavish tongue and sweet suckles over the bruises he is sure were already forming just below where Obi-wan had kissed him only moments ago. 

“ _ MINE. MINE. MINE _ .” He hears, and he isn’t sure if it’s him or Obi-wan, but it doesn’t matter when he feels the possessive drawl from Obi-wan as he snaps his hips into him. The carnal, wordless declaration makes Anakin moan louder than he thinks he’s ever moaned before, and that is saying something because Obi-wan knew  _ just _ how to fuck him senseless.

Anakin rolls his hips, meeting each thrust with enthusiasm and need, panting and kneading his fingers through Obi-wan’s hair. Obi-wan lifts his head long enough to observe the mark that’s on his former Padawan, and Anakin can see the satisfaction in his starry eyes.

“So  _ good _ ,” he praises as he sits up more, drinking in the sweat slick skin beneath him, flush and taut with need, and Anakin loves the way Obi-wan licks his lips as he wraps his hand around his cock.

“Obi-wan…” he purrs and rocks his hips, fucking his hand while Obi-wan continues to strike that spot in him that by now he seems magnetized to. “Yes…”

“Come for me, Anakin,” he pleads. “Give me everything you have.”

Oh. Yes. Anakin will  _ gladly _ .

It doesn’t take much longer before Anakin is scrambling to pull Obi-wan’s face closer to his own to stare into those damnably beautiful eyes. He pumps a wild amount of emotion into their shared connection, and it pulses so erratically that for a split second he thinks it might rupture from the overload. 

_ “You do this to me. You. No one else. It’s all for you.”  _

Obi-wan’s jaw hangs as their foreheads touch, and just as greedily as he milks Anakin for everything, he offers himself, spilling deep within him with a moan that shakes them both to their core.

“ _ My _ Anakin,” Obi-wan chokes out between ragged breaths

“Yours,” Anakin confirms as his pleasures crests and he’s spurting a white hot mess across their torsos. And it all feels so  _ good _ and  _ right _ and council be damned if Anakin was going to let them take his Obi-wan away.

Obi-wan kisses him hard and slow, and Anakin allows himself to be devoured. He would always bend to him, and only him.

“I love you,” he slips out, and he thinks at first Obi-wan will flinch or retract himself because he doesn’t think he’s ever put a voice to the words before now. 

He doesn’t, and instead smiles warmly and stares at him with so much emotion that even the galaxy couldn’t hold all of it. 

“I have always loved you,” Obi-wan whispers against his lips, “and I always will.”

“Council be damned?” Anakin smirks, and he thinks it’s just a coy joke that will earn him a light reprimand. He’s wrong again.

“Anakin, I would follow you wherever you go,” Obi-wan tells him softly. Firmly. “If that should lead us from the ways of the council, then so be it.”

_ Force _ . He really doesn’t expect that, but Anakin smiles and closes the gap between them, capturing Obi-wan’s lips for a more chaste kiss this time. 

“Maybe I’m bad for you after all.”

“Oh, dear one,” Obi-wan chuckles. “You are the absolute worst, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
